El llamar del pasado
by feathered moon wings
Summary: ¿Que es lo que podría pasar en un día donde nada bueno nunca sucede...? o al menos eso es lo que Gazel piensa. ¿Que pasara cuando un alto hombre le llege con una noticia poco usual? ¿Como reaccionar?
1. Un día de calor

**Abril: Hola este es mi segundo fic, bueno Susuno debe afrontar que la vida siempre nos va a golpear con nuevas sorpresas y no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo.**

El viento soplaba ligeramente en ese día de calor, Suzuno se sentaba en una silla apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo, que se posaba en el respaldo de la silla, como detestaba el calor. Observaba como Nagumo jugaba con el balón en el patio del orfanato, pasándolo de lado a lado, saltando y brincando. Un día tan caliente como este era perfecto para el.

"Nunca nada bueno me sucede en esta clase de días", pensó, "Solo es un montón de #%&", suspiro por su desafortunada situación, tenia tanto calor. Unas gotas de sudor le resbalaron por la cara y la espalda.

-Suzuno- Llamo el encargado del orfanato. Este giro la cabeza en su dirección.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto con su frió tono de voz.

-Ven alguien quiere verte-

"¿Verme?", pensó extrañado. Se levanto de la silla como si su cuerpo le pesara una tonelada, y camino en dirección del encargado, lo siguió por el pasillo y se encontró con un alto hombre con una gabardina que se hallaba de espaldas.

"Sabia que no seria nada bueno" pensó creyendo que abria una posibilidad de que estuviera en problemas. El alto hombre se giro y vio a al joven de melena gris. El encargado los dejo solos.

-Tu debes ser Suzuno- Dijo con una voz algo grave y extendió su mano –Hola, me llamo Martín soy el encargado del orfanato Esperanza- Lentamente le correspondió el saludo, ese comentario lo dejo extrañado, lo observo escéptico –Veras Suzuno ase unas semanas estuve revisando unos documentos de cómo hace…- Pensó un momento –Unos nueve años diría yo, y me encontré con un archivo algo curioso- Lo miro con su cara seria tratando de expresarse correctamente. Aun así el joven no lograba comprender –Bueno el punto es que quise llegar más a fondo de este pequeño nudo y pues… te encontré a ti- Inhalo una gran bocada de aire antes de continuar –Suzuno el punto es que… tienes una hermana.

….. (Sorprendido como con cara de miedo)…

-¿Qué?- Pregunto sin saber como reaccionar, incrédulo y perplejo ante la situación –¿T tengo una hermana?

-Así es- Respondió el, pero se desconcentro al escuchar el sonido de su celular –Hola- Contesto –Si, enseguida,- Colgó y guardo su celular, miro al perplejo chico que seguía impotente, sin poder reaccionar –Perdóname pero ya no tengo tiempo, si te interesa este es el lugar- Dijo sacando un panfleto de un archivo. Y sin decir más se retiro.

Suzuno se mantuvo inmóvil en la recepción, observando el panfleto, sin saber que pensar, pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que involuntariamente susurro –Tengo una hermana.

**Abril: Espero les guste, ya esta en camino el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Un día distinto

**Abril: Para Suzuno, ser reservado siempre ha sido bueno. Pero reservarse tanto puede no ser lo correcto.**

**No se esperaría que una persona fuera mas callado que el.**

-¿Iras?- Pregunto tranquilamente sonriéndole. A menudo este chico que respondía al nombre de Aphrodi se presentaba en el orfanato para averiguar como la pasaban sus amigos, a pasar un tiempo con ellos. Curiosamente llego esta mañana y descubrió que su compañero Suzuno no se hallaba de un modo usual.

-_¿Qué tienes Suzuno?-_ Le pregunto acercándose a el. El chico que estaba sentado en un escalón de la parte trasera del orfanato que daba al jardín, tenia entre manos una hoja con vivíos colores. En la cual se mostraba un edificio colorido y muchos infantes jugando. El joven de cabello gris no le respondió hasta después de un rato, en el cual su amigo de largo pelo rubio y ojos rojizos espero pacientemente, sentado a su lado. Finalmente le contó lo que había sucedido ayer. Su compañero lo escucho atentamente, y sin decir nada.

-No se, el hombre tenia tanta prisa que ni siquiera me dijo su nombre, no se que hacer- Confeso desanimado- Yo… no recuerdo ni un solo momento, en el que allá tenido un familiar- Declaro dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo de lo que había dicho. Jamás lo había pensado. Nunca se había detenido a pensar… que había pasado antes.

-Ve- Dijo simple y sencillamente Aphrodi.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto perplejo.

-Ve, no tienes nada que perder, y descubrir algo nuevo siempre es interesante, será un día distinto- Sermoneo su sabio amigo.

-Pamplinas- Intervino un tercer chico de cabellos rojos, una combinación de sangre y fuego, se hallaba jugaba con el balón –Gazel no ira, tiene miedo de recibir una negativa- Se burlo. El insultado le lanzo una mirada penetrante de enojo.

-Calla Nagumo- Dijo suave pero serio el rubio y giro su cabeza al otro –Pero de todos modos es tu decisión, pues en la vida nadie más que nosotros mismos podemos tomarlas- Se levanto y dijo- Iré a dar una vuelta- Y se fue caminando por el césped del jardín. Y más allá del orfanato.

Las palabras de su amigo lo pusieron a pensar y después de una hora se decidió… hoy seria un día distinto.

Camino por la ciudad, el orfanato no estaba ni tan lejos, ni tan cerca, aun así, era necesario caminar un rato para llegar. Y se detuvo frente un edificio de un piso, igual al del panfleto, este tenia una barda pequeña, que sobre ella se podían ver niños de muchas edades jugar felizmente, sin darle importancia al hecho de que no tenían padres. Una niñita de cabellos claros y castaños, paso corriendo frente a el, que aun seguía fuera del establecimiento. Lo observo inexpresiva y Suzuno a ella, no dijo nada por un momento, lo miro con curiosidad. Pero esta fue distraída, por un niño de su misma edad. Que le había tocado el hombro y al instante, se fue corriendo con la intención de que ella, lo persiguiera. Al darse cuenta de esto la niña cambio su expresión, rió y corrió tras el que parecía ser su amigo.

Suspiro y entro, camino lentamente por el camino de cemento hacia la entrada, los pequeños corrían y pasaban a su alrededor. Cruzo la entrada y casi sin saber que sucedía se paro frente a la recepción.

-Si- Dijo una señora ya de edad mayor.

-S Soy Suzuno Fuusuke

-A si,- Afirmo -Martín menciono que habría una posibilidad de que vinieras, ven sígueme- Dijo saliendo se su cubículo. Sin cuestionarla la siguió, caminaron por un pasillo, había muchas puertas con letritas pegadas, flores, mariposas y muchas cosas de salones infantiles, todo muy alegre y colorido. Toda esta sección se acabo ahora solo pasaban por puertas en blanco, todo estaba en silencio, solo se oían los tacones de la señora, las pisadas del joven y los lejanos gritos de los niños. Entraron a un salón en el cual no había nada más que dos sillas, una ventara daba al exterior al patio de juegos, en la cual los niños la pasaban bien –Espérame aquí- Ordeno y salio enseguida.

Se acerco a la ventana abierta recargo sus brazos en ella, un viento le soplo la cara, y el suspiro, todo parecía tan tranquilo.

Pasaron unos breves minutos cuando diviso a la recepcionista caminar hacia los niños, no parecía buscar a nadie, llego simplemente a los columpios y se agacho a decirle algo a una niña, no podía ver su cara ya que estaba de espaldas, pero ella tenia una linda cabellera gris, la cual era lisa en el cráneo pero a medida que descendía se juntaba toda, haciéndole un fino espiral que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, curiosamente la niña no se columpiaba solo se quedaba sentada. Al escuchar a la señora la miro y pasados unos segunditos se paro y camino al edificio acompañada de la adulta.

Espero unos segundos más y la puerta rechino. Entro la misma niña del columpio. Y detrás de ella estaba la recepcionista. Observo su rostro, poseía una fina cara pálida, tenia el mismo fleco que el y unos ojos azul hielo, que parecían traspasar el alma de quien los viera, tenia una mirada que solo los que se fijaran bien, encontrarían una leve tristeza. Era unos centímetros mas baja que el. Ella se sentó en una de las sillas, se quedo mirando sus manos.

-Los dejare solos- Dijo y cerró la puerta. Incomodo, Suzuno se sentó en la otra silla.

-Y bien…-Quiso darle una entrada para que comenzara a hablar. Pero ella no respondió, se mantuvo viendo sus manos, era una niña inexpresiva. Como el –Yo me llamo Suzuno y tu…- Trato nuevamente pero fue en vano. Como vio que no daba resultado decidió tratar algo diferente, "No puedo creer que valla a decir esto", el no era muy bueno respecto a las palabras, pero trato –Vamos no seas tímida- Dijo forzadamente con su fría voz, trato de hacerla sonar calida pero… digamos que no logro su objetivo. Ella no contesto. Y así se la paso cerca de 25 minutos. El trato de hacer que dijera algo, pero su paciencia llego al límite – ¡Ag!- Exclamo parándose de golpe – ¡Oye no me importa si no te caigo bien, o si no tenias ni el mínimo interés en conocerme, pero por lo menos deberías hablarme!- Le grito frustrado. Pero ella no lo volteo a ver, solo conservo esa mirada triste de su cara –Sabes que, si no me vas a prestar la ni una maldita pizca atención no vale la pena perder mi tiempo aquí- Se levanto enojado de la silla abrió la puerta y salio azotándola fuertemente tras el.

Camino por el pasillo dando fuertes pisadas con los puños cerrados y el seño fruncido, salio de la recepción sin mirar a la señora y paso el jardín frontal, abrió la rejita del orfanato y camino enojado al suyo.

-Creo… creo que no le fue muy bien- Susurro la recepcionista.

Un rato después…

Nos hallábamos en la misma escena, Suzuno se sentaba en el escalón y Nagumo jugaba con el balón, en eso llego Aphrodi que apenas acababa de terminar su paseo, un largo paseo.

-¿Y?- Se acerco al de cabellos grises -¿Cómo te fue?

-Nada bien- Respondió sin voltear a verlo.

-Apuesto a que a la pobre niña le diste miedo- Rió Nagumo

-Nagumo compórtate- Le regaño Aphrodi y se sentó junto al decaído.

-¿Quieres contarme?- Pregunto cortésmente.

Suzuno lo miro con el seño fruncido, pero después este se desvaneció y con la cabeza gacha dijo –No quiso hablarme- Confeso. Su amigo lo miro con tranquilidad –Estuve casi media hora diciendo casas para que ella me dijera algo, ¡pero nada!, es mas ni siquiera me dijo su nombre, ni siquiera se molesto en mirarme- Le grito exasperado.

-Eh izo bien, yo…- Comenzó Nagumo de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido

-¡Por favor, cállate!- Grito enojado Aphrodi. Tan inesperado y brusco fue este acto, que el chico se asusto y el balón con el que jugaba callo en su cabeza. Finalmente izo silencio algo avergonzado y un poco desconcertado por el miedo. Pues Afuro Teramuri era el único que podía controlarlo.

Suzuno le agradeció en sus adentros y aunque lo ocultara, le dolía mucho el suceso –Fue una perdida de tiempo- Y era su único familiar. Se izo un largo silencio.

-Regresa mañana- Dijo repentinamente el rubio.

-Nada cambiara, por que seria diferente a hoy- Dijo sin esperanzas.

-Por que yo iré- Declaro sonriendo con suavidad.

-No ara diferencia- Lo miro sorprendido.

-Quien sabe tal vez pueda ayudar- Sonrió y su compañero lo miro con el seño fruncido, dudando en que fuera lo correcto.

**Abril: Bueno llegamos al final, no se estresen si me tardo en subir el próximo capitulo, es malo para la salud ponerse así.**** Además tengo exámenes que pasar. Sayonara gente.**


	3. La verdad sobre ella

**Abril: A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen. No juzgues a las personas antes de conocerlas.**

-No se que quieres conseguir con esto- Le reclamo Suzuno a Aphrodi.

-Vale la pena intentar- Le respondió. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente camino al orfanato, dado el caso a que el de cabello gris accedió a tratar nuevamente. Aunque fue más por la persistencia de su amigo -¿Oíste eso?- Pregunto el rubio deteniéndose en seco. Al ver esto Suzuno lo imito eh hicieron silencio para escuchar.

-Por que no le dices a tu mami que te ayude- Se escucho una burla que provenía de la esquina que iban a doblar. Al escuchar esto ambos jóvenes se miraron con confusión, y en el acto continuaron caminando curiosos hasta doblarla.

Y hay estaba.

Algo que causo la sorpresa de el frió joven, que lo dejo paralizado unos instantes.

-Hay se me olvido, _no tienes mami-_ Dijo con una voz afeminada, Ay en medio de un circulo de 6 chicos mucho mayores de edad. Se paraba una pequeña figura con la cabeza gacha y una enorme expresión triste en su rostro. Una pequeña niña de cabello gris que hace tan solo un día, se le informó que era, su hermana –¿Que no vas a decir nada huérfana?- Dijo el mismo chico dándole un brusco empujón con una mano. Ella simplemente se quedaba quieta y en silencio. Permitía que la empujaran y se bamboleada de un lado a otro como muñeca de trapo, según los jóvenes la empujaran. Nunca miraba a nadie solo al piso. –Vamos di algo, o será que no puedes- Todos los del grupo reían a cada cosa que su jefe decía. No mostró interés alguno en defenderse -¡Dime por que no te defiendes muda!- Le grito. "!Muda¡" reacciono en su mente -¡Ya se, es por eso, por que no puedes!- Y la empujo fuertemente con ambas manos, provocando que se cayera completamente al suelo golpeándose la cara.

Finalmente Suzuno reacciono. Una ola de ira lo invadió, no tenia idea de por que, pero sin pensarlo una sola vez, como por instinto. Corrió directo a ese chico, como si no hubiera nada más importante.

Su voz comenzó como si hablara entre dientes, pero creció hasta convertirse en un grito –No la ¡molestes!- Y en un fuerte movimiento lo empujo bruscamente. Algo que cortó su risa eh izo que se tropezara varios pasos hacia atrás. No callo.

Suzuno tenía los puños bien apretados. Hubo un silencio de parte de los chicos mayores, los cuales todos le sacaban una cabeza.

En ese mismo instante Aphrodi apareció por la esquena. Nadie se había dado cuenta de hace unos minutos, al ver esa situación. El había ido a buscar ayuda. Sabía que su amigo perdería la cordura y esos chicos eran demasiados para los dos.

-Oye enano –Dijo con voz grave agarrándolo de la camiseta- si no quieres que te rompa la cara… - Pero fue interrumpidos por una patrulla con dos policías en ella.

-Haber, no quiero problemas- Dijo el oficial –Así que mas les vale que se dispersen –Se izo una silencio, en el que nadie se movió –Y que están esperando, ya váyanse- Los chicos comenzaron a obedecer, pero antes de que le soltara la camiseta le susurro al oído.

-No te saldrás con la tulla- Se alejo, el y su pandilla seguidos por la patrulla. Solo quedaron Aphrodi, Suzuno y la pequeña y raspada niña.

Ella estaba en sentada en el asfalto de la banqueta, sosteniendo sus rodillas sangradas. Tenia una cortada en la ceja izquierda. Su hermano, o mas bien conocido, la miro con lastima. Se quedo parado frente a ella mirándola unos segundos se hinco frente a ella en una pierna.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto. Y nuevamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Aphrodi los miro, "Creo que yo ya no soy necesario" pensó con una sonrisa y desapareció por la esquina.

La pequeña niña lo miro y el izo algo de manera involuntaria. Le dio una calida sonrisa.

-¿Oye? Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo. Hola me llamo Suzuno Fuusuke- Y ella sonrió por primera vez de que desde que la conoció. Fue una gran sonrisa.

El joven la ayudo a pararse y juntos se fueron caminando a un frondoso árbol junto al orfanato.

**Abril: ¿Les gusto? ****¿No creen que le vaya a soltar su lado lindo? Yo creo que sii.**

**Sorprendidos de que fuera muda jaja. ¿Alguien se lo esperaba?**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Una platica

**Abril: ¡Si quieren culpar a alguien de que no haya subido pueden culpar a badanimegirl! Es la encargada de corregir mis errores de ortografía (Por que sinceramente tengo muchos) Y si quieren culpar a alguien de que haya subido, cúlpenla a ella también. Pero es broma no lo hagan o pondrán mi vida en peligro. Créanlo, sabe como encontrarme.**

Tranquilamente caminaron hacia un gran árbol, juntos se sentaron en la tierra. Una suave brisa les sacudió los cabellos. Se miraron mutuamente, aunque una inmensa felicidad los invadía ninguno de los dos sonrió.

Entonces la pequeña niña miro al suelo y tuvo una idea.

_Me llamo Gaze__ Fuusuke_ Escribió en la tierra (En ingles significa mirada fija, contemplación o mirar {no se pronuncia cono se escribe)

-Gaze- Repitió Suzuno. Era muy parecido a Gazel, pensó. Así comenzó una tranquila conversación en la cual él descubrió, que su llamada hermana era dos años menor. Suzuno se sorprendió al poder platicar tan libremente con ella, le dijo lo mucho que disfrutaba el fútbol, sobre sus técnicas de hielo y una detestable persona llamada Nagumo. Fue una enternecedora plática, la disfrutaban secretamente.

Pero… sin embargo el tema de la familia no fue tomado. ¿Cómo murieron sus padres? ¿Por qué no recordaba tener una hermana? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada en especial?

Tampoco hablaron de sus problemas y errores… su pasado. Ambos no tenían idea que el otro, también escondiera cosas. La academia alíen prefirió dejarla como un tema prohibido. Y esa curiosa tristeza que navegaba alrededor de Gaze seguía siendo un misterio.

-Demonios ya son la 6- Exclamó impresionado Suzuno, vaya que habían platicado- Oye me tengo que ir, si no me harán un estúpido cuestionario de donde estuve –Se paró y se sacudió la tierra. Gaze se paró después y él contempló que su vestido, que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, estaba completamente sucio. Un vestido de tirantes con múltiples azules y vuelo. El recordó que se había caído y tuvo la suficiente decencia como para preguntarle -¿Te dolió?- Le señalo las rodillas. Levantó lo hombros en señal de que daba igual. Realmente parecía que todo le daba igual; que le molestaran esos chicos, no tratar de decirle a su hermano que era muda, que se lastimara y sangrara las rodillas. Que curioso no tenerle importancia a nada, ¿Habría algún motivo? Suzuno no se lo cuestionó ya que aún no se había percatado de aquello.

Acercándose a la barda para ya irse se giró a ella –Adiós- Dijo con simpleza y salió por la reja, caminó tranquilamente y por pura casualidad se le ocurrió voltear. Gaze meneaba suavemente la mano para despedirse. Se volvió a girar y caminó con un extraño sentimiento de alegría.

Al llegar a Sun garden, el orfanato al que pertenecía. Se encontró con un aburrido Nagumo que cambiaba repetidamente de canal, una y otra vez. Y a un elemental Aphrodi que leía el Quijote de la mancha.

Suzuno se le quedo viendo un buen rato y sin previo aviso sonrió –Gracias- dijo con una mueca de sonrisa.

¿Por qué le agradecía? No es por que él pudiera darle una relación mas apegada a con Gaze, o porque tuviera facilidad con la gente, o por que cualquier milagro lo pudiera hacer tal y como que descubrieran su problema del habla. No, él no le agradecía por eso, le agradecía por que se dio cuenta de que desde el principio, Aphrodi tenía algo planeado. Sabía que Suzuno solo iría si él insistía y le acompañaba.

-De nada- Dijo con tranquilidad.

En el orfanato esperanza, al día siguiente, a las siete de la mañana.

Gaze se sentaba como de costumbre en el columpio, sin mecerse, solo se sentaba. Ella gustaba de levantarse temprano. Desde hace unos momentos se le había quedado viendo al cielo. Estaba pensando.

Repentinamente se vio como le surgió una idea, saltó rápidamente del columpio y echó a correr fuera de la casa hogar. Tenía una idea que cambiaría la manera de ver de Suzuno. Y tal vez la de ella…

**Abril: Se que es corto pero ya empecé el siguiente. **** Y para que se conformen se va a llamar "El lugar quemado y otros secretos" **

**P.D. Si no subo por un tiempo, probablemente es por que acabo de ganar las nacionales de Odissy Of The Mind y me voy en 12 días a la mundial, una semana. (Si no saben que es búsquenlo en Internet)**


	5. El lugar quemado y otros secretosparte1

**Abril: Para los que no escucharon no se pronuncia en español el nombre de Gaze.**

**Creo que es más o menos así (G-ei-s) ¡No quiero que se confundan!**

Suzuno despertó despeinado, como le sucede a cualquier otro ser humano. Y recordó que tan solo ayer había logrado conocer el nombre de su hermana. Gaze… por alguna razón le parecía bello. Y le quedaba a su mirada, la cual era realmente penetrante. Pero para él no surtía mucho efecto, debido a su frialdad.

Recordó el día de ayer al llegar a Sun garden.

_-No quiero ser descortés ni nada, pero… opino que deberías regresar mañana__- Sugirió aquél que poseía una larga cabellera._

_-¿Regresar… mañana?- No lo había pensado, ir dos veces seguidas era mucho decir para él. Pero sonaba interesante –Creo que lo pensare._

_-Eso me parece grandioso- Le sonrío con amabilidad._

_-Aburridoo- Dijo Nagumo al escuchar su conversación. _

_-No le prestes atención- Comentó__ Aphrodi._

"¿Regresar?" Pensó Suzuno, "Talvez" Pero por ahora iría a desayunar. Se sentó en la mesa y pasó a Dezarm de largo. No hablaban mucho…, ni se llevaban muy bien…, es más ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra amenos de que fuera algo elemental o de vida o muerte.

Ejemplos:

-Pásame la sal

-Dame el control

O una común conversación de frases o… mas bien dicho, palabras.

-Sal del baño que llevas toda la mañana

-Oblígame

-Tarado

-Inmaduro

Realmente ninguno de los del instituto Alien se llevaban muy bien. Claro a excepción de Hiroto y Midorikawa.

Pero esos son otros temas, mejor volvamos a el desayuno. Suzuno meneaba la cuchara tranquilamente dentro de su avena.

-¿Todavía lo sigues pensando?- Preguntó arrogantemente Nagumo. Estaba de brazos cruzados recargado en la pared. El frío joven lo miro con el ceño fruncido, como de costumbre –Vaya eres patético.

-Que raro, según yo tú eras el patético.

-Si yo fuera tú me pasaría las veinticuatro horas del día con ella- Hablo serio –Si no te diste cuenta **tienes** un familiar, y tú lo piensas, pierdes tu estúpido tiempo pensado- Y con un fuerte enfado, dejo el comedor sin decir más, apretando los puños con frustración.

-¿Burn?- Se dijo confundido. "Será acaso que estas celoso de mí" pero no tenía tiempo para decir aquello, su "Amigo" le puso a pensar, tenía razón no debería desperdiciar su tiempo pensando. Y además aún tenía mucho que averiguar.

Se apresuró a terminar su avena, cogió una manzana y tomó rumbo al orfanato Esperanza. Caminó al lugar que no estaba tan lejos, ni tan cerca. Llegó.

Eran las diez de la mañana, se preguntaba si habría llegado muy temprano, al parecer no, pues ya había varios chiquillos jugueteando, solo unos cuantos.

Se asomó al columpio donde la había visto por primera vez. Pero ella no estaba allí. Solo era un columpio vació. Decidió entrar y preguntarle a la recepcionista.

-Hola- Saludó amable, pero con su incontrolable frialdad.

-Ah hola, veo que has decidido regresar- Dijo la señorita alegremente.

-Si al parecer… Disculpa ¿Sabes donde esta Fuusuke?- Le resultaba realmente extraño llamarla así. Pero no tenía la confianza suficiente para llamarla de otro modo.

-¿No esta en el columpio del patio?- Le preguntó.

-No. ¿Acaso se la pasa sentada allí todo el día?- Dijo extrañado.

-Si- Confesó con tristeza –Desde que trabajo aquí, es lo único que hace. Es una niña muy triste y solitaria en realidad.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó sorprendido Suzuno.

-Mhj. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, me acababan de contratar y ella tenía seis meses desde que llego. Era muy pequeña, no jugaba con los niños, no trataba de comunicarse, sólo se quedaba sentada en el columpio, nunca nada le importo. Si se caía, o alguien la manchaba, no le tomaba importancia. De hecho… no recuerdo haberla visto sonreír –El joven no lo podía creer, era una pequeña niña de 12 años y no se divertía como cualquier otra –Solo… recuerdo una ocasión en que la vi sonreír, se veía muy alegre.

-¿Y, cuál fue?- Preguntó curioso.

-El mismo año en que llegue, era su… quinto cumpleaños, creo. Estaba seria como de costumbre hasta el momento en que le trajeron su pastel. Estaba totalmente apagada hasta que… pude ver como sus ojos se le iluminaron. Lo recuerdo a la perfección, ella… juntó sus manitas, cerró los ojos y con una gran sonrisa pidió un deseo. Supongo que fue uno muy importante para ponerla de ese modo- La cara de la joven adulta se entristeció al continuar –Después de ese día jamás volví a verla sonreír. Una de las razones por la que no ha sido adoptada. Lo que las familias quieren es un hijo alegre que llene ese vacío.

-Sí, se a lo que se refiere- Recordó las numerosas ocasiones en las que parejas llegaban para adoptar a un huérfano. Anhelaba con ansias que lo adoptaran. Pero tal y como dijo la recepcionista, nadie quería adoptar a un niño frío.

-Pero… por eso me alegra que tú estés aquí- Suzuno la miró confundido –Por fin tendrá algo por que sonreír- "Algo por que sonreír" Se repitió el joven en la cabeza.

Se despidió de la chica y salio al jardín. Se dirigió al gran árbol, en caso de que estuviera por hay. Nadie.

Trás de el escucho pasos de alguien corriendo, se giró, era Gaze andaba por la banqueta fuera del orfanato. Se le veía terriblemente agotada. Suzuno no tardo en darse cuenta de que el vestido que traía ese día, que era nuevamente azul y tenía un estraple de color blanco con coceduras azules, estaba completamente sucio. Parecía como si se hubiera caído en los restos de una fogata, su cara y su pelo tenían manchas de hollín, se veía desalineada. Su pecho se inflaba y se contraía de lo cansada que estaba, claro, como era natural no se le podía oír el acto. Llegó junto al joven lo mas rápido que pudo y se paró frente a el.

-Hola Fuusuke yo…- Pero la niña parecía tener prisa, con una mirada agitada le meneó la mano, en señal de que la siguiera. Retomó el camino por el que había llegado, pero paro al darse cuenta de que Suzuno no la seguía. El joven tenía un signo de interrogación en el rostro, ella regresó y agitó más su mano.

-¿Quieres que te siga?- Ella asintió rápidamente y comenzó a correr nuevamente –Espera- Pidió el delantero y con un tropiezo la siguió. No iban rápido, pero definitivamente no planeaban disfrutar el panorama. Después de un buen rato de andar apurados preguntó -¿Oye a donde vamos?- "Claro, como si pudiera responder" Se regaño mentalmente. Siguieron y siguieron, ahora sabía por que estaba tan cansada.

Repentinamente la niña calmó sus pasos y se detuvo, miro ausente a un lugar frente a ella. Suzuno buscó aquello que miraba y se encontró con algo muy peculiar -¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó sin esperar respuesta. Ambos observaron una vieja casa negra, realmente no era de ese color pero estaba completamente quemada. Vigas destruidas estaban tiradas a medias, lo poco que quedaba de la estructura parecía tan frágil, que podría caerse con una caricia de viento. Junto a esta casa no había otras, solo esa. Gaze camino hacia el lugar quemado y el alto joven la siguió. La entrada estaba bloqueada por una viga y el piso frente a la puerta se había caído –Espera ¿Qué…?- Trató de detener a la pequeña de que se lanzara por el agujero pero fue en vano. Asomó su cabeza y observo que había caído perfectamente bien. Ahora sabía por que estaba tan sucia. Gaze lo miro desde abajo con esos ojos tan inexpresivos, le hizo una simple señal con la mano para que la siguiera –Bueno, ya que- Se lanzó igualmente y aterrizó agraciadamente con las cuatro extremidades. Todo estaba oscuro pero logró ver levemente el azul marino del vestido de quien caminaba frente a el. Se apresuró a levantarse y seguirla, se notaba que no tenía intenciones de esperarlo.

Caminaron no más de dos metros y hubo luz nuevamente. Era otro agujero sobre ellos ¿Qué había del otro lado? No se, tal vez la entrada del lugar quemado. Y antes de darse cuenta, Gaze ya estaba subiendo el agujero con ayuda de una viga rota, sin contar el hecho de que la abertura estaba a una distancia del doble de su tamaño.

-"Vaya, que independiente"- Pensó Suzuno imitando con algo de dificultad la acción de la niña. La luz lo cegó por unos momentos, pero se acostumbró con unos cuantos parpadeos. Lo que vio lo dejo con un amplio sentimiento de soledad. Era una perfecta casa desolada; estaba quemada pero las cosas seguían hay en su mismo lugar, las mesas, cuadros, adornos. Muchos habían caído pero se podía identificar plenamente el lugar en el que una vez estuvieron. Caminaron por un largo pasillo. Suzuno miro a su izquierda, pudo ver unas fotos sobre una mesa, pero eran indescifrables, el tiempo las había roído. Llegaron a un punto del pasillo en el que este se separaba en 3; un pasillo a la derecha, otro al frente y uno más a la izquierda. El joven, con el afán de investigar el lugar, trató de ir a la derecha. En un parpadeo Gaze se apresuró, y aunque no tenía la confianza suficiente lo empujó a la izquierda, había sido algo brusco el movimiento y por reflejo puro el joven se enojó -¡Oye! Por que…- Paro sus palabras al ver que la pequeña cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, esperando el regaño que merecía. Suzuno pudo captar un leve miedo en su rostro. Miro nuevamente al pasillo derecho, tenía una especie de aura oscura y a diferencia de los otros este estaba oscuro adentrándose más y más a las sombras. "Debe de tener un buen motivo para hacerlo". Y se encamino a la izquierda sin discutir. La pequeña al darse cuenta de esto también continúo. Dejó que el joven anduviese por donde quisiera; ella se fue a un cuarto no muy lejano, a el cual se le había caído la puerta, y Suzuno el pasillo frente a este.

Se miró en un espejo con manchas negras a los lados. "Que lugar tan callado" pensó aun mirándose. Luego giro su cabeza hacia el cuarto en donde estaba Gaze. Esta estaba sentada sobre un suave colchón, quemado igualmente, le pasó la mano con delicadeza por encima, parecía como si significara mucho para ella. Regresó la mirada a su reflejo y la bajó unos centímetros. Se encontró con una mesa con fotos, tomó una con marco plateado y le quito el polvo.

-¡¿Qué?- Dijo casi gritando. Lo que había en esa imagen cambiaria su forma de pensar, recordaría ese sencillo momento toda su vida. Lo que había allí era un alto hombre de radiantes cabellos plateados, una mujer de largos cabellos igualmente plateados y dos pequeños niños… uno de ellos… era él. No lo había entendido, fue hasta ese preciso momento que pudo en realidad comprenderlo –Tengo…- Dijo con la voz quebrada –Una hermana…

**Abril: Ya empecé a escribir el siguiente, pero les redigo y repito que no prometo nada. Gracias a los que no me han abandonado por cierto.**


	6. El lugar quemado y otros secretosparte2

**Abril: Vaya, estoy empezando a notar como mis capítulos se hacen más largos sin que me de cuenta. Bueno aquí les traigo el, no muy tardado, sexto capítulo de le llamar del pasadooo (Aplaudan por favor) Agradezco a las pocas personas que me han dejado comentarios. **

**A Kv-chan por ser la primera en ponerme un comentario, a Mimi JBF, a Clair beacons, Fubuki-kun, Mademoiselle le chat, y nuevamente a Kv-chan y Badgirlanime por ser las que más comentarios han puesto. Disfruten.**

Es como si nunca le hubieran dicho que tenía una hermana. En ese momento cuando dijo esa palabra, sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón, sintió como… como si quisiera llorar.

Miro hacia el cuarto donde… Gaze se hallaba, lo estaba mirando inexpresiva, sabia que se había dado cuenta. Dejo de mirarla y con los ojos bien abiertos miro a los alrededores. Esta era, realmente su casa, estos eran sus pasillos, este… había sido el lugar donde vivía.

A trabes de un vitral, penetro la luz de la mañana, acaricio el rostro de Suzuno. El, que no disfrutaba de estas cosas, cerro sus ojos y dejo que el rayo de sol corriera por su rostro, disfruto algo que nunca había disfrutado. Abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien lo tocaba, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la sorprendente escena, de alguien tomando su mano. Esa persona era Gaze… **no, **esa persona… era su hermana.

La niña, con ya confianza suficiente para tocarlo, lo guio a trabes de los pasillos, y terminaron nuevamente en la entrada principal. El tiempo parresia correr lentamente, casi como si todo se hubiera detenido. Bajaron por el poso de la entrada con ayuda de la viga rota, caminaron el pequeño, pero obscuro tramo y subieron nuevamente por la otra salida. El sol los segó unos segundos y sintieron como el nuevo día se alzaba a su favor.

Caminaron tranquilamente por las calles de Inazuma, sorprendentemente, tomados de las manos. Suzuno jamás había hecho esto, en algunas palabras suyas era; ridículo, innecesario, vergonzoso, etcétera. Pero sin embargo, se sentía como la cosa más normal del universo. Pasaron por la barda de madera del orfanatorio y caminaron por los jardines de este, a trabes de los niños, y se sentaron tranquilamente en el gran árbol.

-El cuarto donde estabas sentada… era el tuyo ¿Cierto?- Pregunto a lo que ella asintió –Y… ¿Cuál era el mío?- Puso su dedo en la tierra y dibujo unas escaleras con una flecha hacia arriba –Ya veo, era en el segundo piso- Suspiro con algo de pesadez, trago saliva –Y… nuestros…padres- Susurro -¿Cómo eran?- Ella le sonrió levemente ante la inseguridad de la pregunta. Y escribió en la tierra una bella descripción de cada uno. Como a su padre le gustaba pasearse por los pasillos, leyendo un libro para tropezarse con los objetos a los cuales no prestaba atención. Como su amorosa madre les pellizcaba el cachete para molestarlos, como les tendía las camas con cariño o los llevaba al parque de la mano. Como disfrutaban los esposos sus noches especiales, en las cuales ponían música tranquila y bailaban –Vaya… jamás me imagine que fueran así- No sabía que pensar, para él era como si le hablaran de un par de extraños melosos. Y aun con todas esas palabras escritas, no lograba recordar ni un simple momento de su infancia, antes de llegar a Sungarden –Todo suena tan… desconocido.

-Cuéntame…- Dijo después de un eterno y bello silencio –Como sucedió… como murieron- En un instante, el inexpresivo rostro de Gaze cambio, como si un enorme peso se le hubiera sido puesto encima. No se movió, simplemente bajo la mirada –Necesito saber- Dijo tomándole el rostro para que lo viera fija y directamente a lo ojos. Se miraron por un rato –Por favor…- Suplico en silencio.

Después de una batalla interior dentro de la joven. Puso su dedo sobre la tierra y con algo de dolor comenzó a escribir.

-Era una noche de verano- Comenzó a escribir, lo tenia tan presente, sintió como si hubiera sido ayer…

_En una cálida noche de verano en la casa Fuusuke, todos dormían con tranquilidad. Los dos adultos y los dos pequeños niños. Uno de 6 años y una pequeña de 4. Afuera, los jóvenes se divertían y experimentaban sus primeras borracheras, cigarrillos, aventuras… Algunos de estos cruzaron frente a la bella casa._

_-No mames bruto- Dijo uno empujando a su compañero, quien derramo la botella de cerveza en el jardín de la casa._

_-Me tiraste la bebida idiota- Dijo quitándole el cigarrillo de los labios para tirarlo a ese jardín. El primero miro su reloj espantado._

_-%&$" mira la hora, nos van a $#%& los jefes- Y con eso salieron disparados a sus hogares. De lo que ellos no se habían percatado, es de la química entre el alcohol y unas cuantas cenizas ardientes. Una combinación realmente peligrosa, que a estas alturas… ya había comenzado un fuego._

_El pasto comenzó a arder, y luego el árbol, en un segundo ya estaba apoderándose de la casa._

_-¡Levántate Gaze!- Grito alguien. A la niña se la hacía difícil respirar y veía borrosa la figura que le llamaba, enfoco para darse cuenta de que era su padre. La contemplaba con sus potente ojos azul cielo, llenos de terror -¡Tenemos que irnos!- Sin comprender una palabra, obedeció a su padre somnolienta. La tomo de la mano y salieron de su habitación con prisa –Cariño ¿Y Suzuno? _

_-Aquí- Respondió mostrando que el pequeño le sujetaba la mano. Se veía aterrado._

_-¡Vamos corran!- Ordeno el hombre. Cuando estuvieron a unos pasos de la entrada, una biga en llamas callo frente a ella y rompió el suelo, no podrían salir por ese lugar y tampoco por la puerta trasera, ese lugar ya era un infierno, las ventanas simplemente no eran opción, no sabían que hacer –Tengo una idea –Dijo guiándolos nuevamente adentro, al llegar a la separación de los tres pasillos tomaron el de la derecha._

_-¡Perfecto!- Complemento la mujer al comprender la idea de su marido. Este soltó la mano de su hija y se incoó en el suelo. Pegado a la pared había una rendija de ventilación, la tomo y la galo con fuerza, no se despegaba. El delgado padre jalo con más fuerza al punto en que las venas del rostro se le notaron._

_¡TRANK!_

_Se abrió._

_-Metete Suzuno- Pidió amablemente la mujer. Cuando ambos niños estuvieron dentro del ducto el hombre le hablo._

_-De acuerdo ¿Recuerdan el juego de las cueva? ¿Que pretendía que este lugar era una cueva y debían llegar al otro extremo para salvarse y contemplar la luz del sol?- Los niños asintieron –Pues es justamente lo mismo. Salgan lo más rápido posible. Les prometo que iremos en un segundo y estaremos todos juntos de nuevo. Hijo encárgate de que lleguen sin detenerse hasta el otro extremo, mantenla a salvo- Al captar todas las indicaciones de sus padre comenzaron a gatear, escucharon la voz de su padre que decía –Tu primero cariño- En ese segundo, se escuchó un estruendo. Ambos voltearon la cabeza para contemplar que el librero se había caído… justo en el ducto de aire… bloqueándolo por completo._

-Entonces grite sus nombres eh intente regresar pero tu me sostuviste del torso para- Mientras escribía esto Suzuno la paro.

-Espera un segundo… tú escribiste; Grite. Esto significa…- Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sí, no siempre había sido muda, existía un tiempo en su infancia en el cual podía cantar, gritar y escuchar sus sollozos al rasparse en el suelo.

_-¡No, no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que salir!- Grito sujetándola del torso._

_-¡Suéltame! ¡Mamá, papá!- El pobre niño no tuvo más opción sacarla a rastras. Gatearon por el ducto, el mayor de ellos jalando a la otra. Se escucharon gritos de dolor, pero Suzuno cero los ojos para no escucharlas. El metal empezó a arder, si no salían pronto se asarian…_

_-¿Dónde están…?- Susurro Gaze. Ya casi no podían contemplar nada solo unas cuantas maderas brillantes debido al fuego. Los químicos de la pintura azul del lugar se tornaron fosforescentes al mezclarse con el calor –Ya deberían haber salido- Susurro de nuevo .Contemplaron su brillante sol a media noche. Ganaron el juego, ya podían sentir el calor de su "Estrella" Suzuno contemplo la hoguera inexpresivo. Su hermana le jalo la sudadera -¿Suzuno…?- El joven no respondió y la niña no pudo contener las lágrimas -¡Dime algo!- Miro al lugar quemado y contemplo como una viga se desmoronaba -¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!- Corrió hacia las llamas del infierno. _

_-No, no podemos- Dijo atrapándola en un abrazo mientras ella le pateaba con fuerza el estómago. Recordó las palabras de su padre "__Mantenla a salvo"__ y eso es lo que haria. Pensó sosteniendo a su semejante._

_-¡Ellos dijeron que vendrían en un momento! ¡Que estaríamos todos juntos de nuevo! ¡Mamá y papá nunca mienten! ¡SON BUENAS PERSONAS!_

_-Lo se Gaze pero no podemos hacer nada, ya no- Susurro eso último._

_-Suéltame, tu, tu… ¡IDIOTA!- Dijo lanzándole un golpe al estómago con el puño cerrado. Se sorprendió de su acción, para ser una niña de 4 años, esas eran palabras fuertes –Suzuno yo… ¡Lo siento!- Se lanzó a su pecho y se hincaron en el frio asfalto, ella lloro y lloro sobre él –Por favor… no me dejes._

_-Te prometo, que jamás lo hare. No permitiré que nadie ni nada nos separe- La abrazo con fuerza –Estaremos juntos… siempre- Y se quedaron sentados en la noche, sufriendo por algo que nadie podía comprender._

_Paso un tiempo y llegaron los bomberos y ambulancias, era como contemplar un sol en medio de la noche, un sol que no podía calmar los terrores de la noche, ni las almas en pena._

Termino de escribir su relato, Suzuno no podía hacer más que mantenerse indiferente ante la historia. No la recordaba, no la conocía... pero de cierto modo le dolía. Y además se sintió ciertamente culpable de haberle echo semejante promesa, y quebrarla así como así. "No permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe… estaremos juntos… siempre"

Gaze lo miro y supo lo que pensaba, le tomo ambas manos.

-¿Qué…?- Pero ella señalo dos marcas en las palmas de sus manos, eran blancas y formaban perfectamente una línea -¿Esto…? No es nada, creo que es una marca de nacimiento.

-Te equivocas, cuando salíamos de la casa, te sostuviste en un fiero, pero este estaba al rojo vivió y por eso te quemaste- Pruebas, pruebas, siempre las necesitaba y mientras mas le decía, mas pruebas le daba y mas le creía posible que el niño de esos relatos fuera el.

-Vaya…- Suspiro –Bueno…- Pensó unos momentos –Solo tengo una pregunta mas… ¿Cómo fue que terminamos en orfanatos diferentes?- Esta pregunta prácticamente le quebró la mirada, no la iba a responder, no quería, nadie le iba a obligar, NO LA RESPONDERIA. Tenia una mirada inexpresiva pero asustada, apretó los dientes y algo de sudor le resbalo por la mejilla -¿Gaze, estas… estas bien?- Pregunto ante el repentino cambio de humor. Percibió que era mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado –Bueno… tal vez si me contaras como te quedaste muda…- Pero su expresión empeoro, ahora lo miro como si se sintiera mareada y con algo de dificultad borro su antiguo mensaje y escribió en la tierra.

-Son la misma historia. No- Se veía firme ante su decisión. Pero Suzuno quería saber, tenía derecho a saber.

-Dímelo- Exigió. Ella negó con el ceño fruncido, casi enojada –Gaze, por favor, yo también fui su hijo y viví lo que sufriste. Tengo que saber, no lo recuerdo y es como si me arrancaras hojas del libro de mi vida. Es una historia incompleta…- Ella lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, y aun que no quisiera admitirlo, tenía toda la razón. Una lágrima le resbalo por el cachete, solo una. Suzuno no hizo nada al respecto, pocas veces se encontraba en situaciones como esa. Hace mucho tiempo que no soltaba una lagrima, casi años en que no lo hacía. Su corazón se había cubrir de dura piedra, pero muy adentro, aún era rojo y latiente. Gaze asintió finalmente, para comenzar…

-Todo empieza justo donde acabe mi último relato…

_Paso un tiempo y llegaron los bomberos y ambulancias, era como contemplar un sol en medio de la noche, un sol que no podía calmar los terrores de la noche, ni las almas en pena._

_-Mira- Dijo un bombero a otro –Los niños de la casa Fuusuke- Ambos rescatistas se acercaron cautelosamente._

_-Tranquilos… todo estará bien- Dijo el otro con una sonrisa amable. Gaze se abrazó más fuerte a su hermano, los contemplo con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de miedo, reflejaban las llamas de lo que quedaba de su casa. Suzuno le devolvió el abrazo de una manera protectora –Vengan- Dijo con amabilidad._

_-¡NO!- Grito enojado –No nos separaran- Le susurro –Corre!_

_-¡Esperen!- Trataron de detenerlos –¡Los niños, se están yendo!- Los pequeños hermanos huyeron tomados de la mano, de aquellos "Quienes querían separarlos" Corrieron y corrieron, hasta que sus pies no pudieron más._

_-¿Estamos a salvo?- Pregunto Gaze entre jadeos._

_-Si los perdimos._

_-Gracias- Dijo abrazándolo con ternura._

_-Descuida, ya te dije que nadie nos separara- Esa noche ambos callejón dormidos en los brazos del otro. Pasaron el resto de la noche, en el oscuro callejón en la fría noche, de la ciudad de inazuma._

_Las semanas pasaron, y los pequeños Fuusuke vivían en la calle. Comían lo que se encontraran en la basura, o de lo que se le callera a la gente. Pasaban hambre, mucha, pero en fin… estaban juntos. No tardo mucho tiempo para que los que vivían cerca del callejón, se acostumbraran y empezaran a preocuparse por los niños, que día con día se ponían más débiles. Hasta que una mañana un hombre decidió actuar…_

_-Tenemos que llevar a esos niños a un orfanato, podrían morir de desnutrición- Todos los reunidos asintieron ante el comentario. Fueron al callejón y hay estaban los dos, dormidos –No los despierten… con cuidado- Se agacho suavemente para cargar a Suzuno._

-Sentí como algo se acercaba a mi, abrí los ojos y mire a un alto hombre que te quería cargar. Entonces grite…

_-¡Suzuno!- Al instante el joven despertó. Pero ya era muy tarde, el hombre lo tenía entre manos. _

_-¡Suéltame!- Pataleo y golpeo -¡Corre Gaze, CORRE!- Grito al darle un fuerte codazo obligándolo a soltarlo. Su hermana lo había obedecido y ya se había alegado. Sacudió sus pequeñas piernas y echo a correr._

_-Vamos tras ellos-_

_-No dejes que te alcance, no dejes que te alcance- Le grito a su hermana, que miraba ascia atrás con preocupación, disminuyendo la velocidad -¡No mires atrás! ¡Solo corre!- Obedeció andando lo mas rápido que podía, a tal punto que Suzuno la perdió de vista._

_-¡Por favor niño espera!- Grito el hombre haciendo que el pequeño resbalara y en ese acto, sus pies darían un giro involuntario haciéndolo caer de espaldas por unas escaleras. Rodo y rodo, al llegar al final había un tubo de metal que golpeo fuertemente la nuca del niño… todo quedo en blanco._

-Yo estaba escondida tras un muro. Viendo como rodabas por las escaleras y como te golpeaste la parte trasera del cráneo. Te desmallaste y no pude contener mis impulsos y corrí hacia ti.

_-Suzuno despierta- Dijo nerviosa –No podemos dejar que nos atrapen, anda- Suplico casi susurrando –¿Suzuno?- No se movió, mantuvo los ojos cerrados._

-Ese fue el golpe que provoco que perdieras la memoria, me imagino. 

_-Hay están- Dijo un hombre desde lejos. Gaze lo zarandeo en un fallido intento de levantarlo –Descuida solo queremos ayudarlos –Dijo con una sonrisa. Ella tomo la cabeza de el durmiente, en el acto de levantarlo, sintió algo mojado en su palma –Ven…- Era rojo._

_-¡NO!- Salió corriendo de las personas, que sin éxito trataron de atraparla. Al estar lejos de hay tropezó y callo… y al igual que Suzuno, se desmallo._

_Ya en la noche, despertó. Todo estaba oscuro, se escuchaban los cláxones de los autos, se veía las luces nocturnas. Pero estaba sola, no había Suzuno. Se paro asustada, miro a todos lados, estaba en un callejón sucio y oscuro._

_-¿Suzuno?- Susurro con terror en los ojos -¿Suzuno, donde estás?- Pregunto un poco mas fuerte. Trago saliva –Suzuno- Volvio a decir, respiro pesadamente dando vueltas alrededor del lugar, buscando… -Suzuno, Suzuno ¡Suzuno!- Siguió gritando a nada en especial -¡Suzuno! ¡Suzuno! ¡SUZUNO! ¡SUZUNO!- Y paso todo el día gritando su nombre, y los siguientes, y la semana. La gente la miraba con lastima al acostumbrarse a ella. Que, dormía, se levantaba, gritaba y volvía a dormir. Ya casi no comía, pero siguieron los dí fe acallándose -¡SUZUNO! ¡SUZUNO! ¡Suzuno! Suzuno, susuno …- Todo hasta transformarse en un inaudible susurro. La gente la miraba, se movía con desesperación, parecía querer gritar, pero nada salía de su boca. Como si no supiera que había roto sus cuerdas bocales, cuerdas, que ya no podría remplazar. Para ella, el nombre de su hermano resonaba por todas partes, hasta que un día, se dio cuenta de que no escuchaba su propia voz, la había perdido, y junto a ella… toda esperanza. Siguieron pasando más días, y un orfanato la recogió, y siguió pasando el tiempo, y ya no podía sentir. Sus sentimientos, quedaron perdidos en su profunda mirada, que no reflejaba nada en especial._

-Y así fue como termine en Esperansa- Termino nuevamente.

-Lo siento- Dijo Suzuno tratando de empanizarse.

-Pero está bien. Alguien me dijo una vez que; No importa en donde estés, o que tan lejos, si me necesitas porque estas en problemas, y si gritas no pueda escucharte. No uses tu voz… porque yo te escuchare con el corazón. Como si tu necesidad fueran latidos diferentes que me invaden. Que me dijeran que necesitas de mí. Así que no hables… siente- Borro lo escrito para tener más espacio –Es una historia estúpida, no le agás caso.

-No es tan estúpida como dices… bueno, eso depende en que quieras creer- Dijo el joven de cabellos plateados. Pensó unos momentos -¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Pues…- Lo pensó un rato –Tu-

-¿Yo?- Pregunto incrédulo –Jamás hubiera pensado que yo podría decir eso.

-Créelo o no. Antes eras una persona muy alegre.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto con cierta impaciencia, pero logro disimularla.

-No sé yo era muy pequeña para recordar, solo… eras muy cálido. Recuerdo que me sonreías y abrazabas- En la mente de Gaze escucho el eco de unas risas infantiles.

_Je je_

_No me puedes alcanzar_

_¡Suzuno!_

Pudo ver levemente a dos niños que se abrazaban entre risas.

-Gaze- Llamo la atención de la niña, la cual solo giro la cabeza hacia su dirección. Se miraron un largo rato –Tengo que irme- Dijo Suzuno finalmente. Se levantó y ella después de él. Caminaron hacia la reja lentamente, ella lo miro de reojo, al legar Suzuno ya se estaba yendo pero paro al recordar algo muy importante. Se giró y meneo suavemente la mano a su… hermana. Ella correspondió el saludo. Partió nuevamente, pero se giró otra vez –Regresare el viernes ¿De acuerdo?- Gaze asintió y observo a su hermano mayor alegarse. Miro al cielo, ya era medio día y hora de comer. Se metió a su "Casa" y esperaría insensiblemente a el viernes.

En Sungarden la típica escena volvía a repetirse. Nagumo jugando con el balón y Aphrdi leyendo sentado, recargado en el marco de la puerta. El de largos cabellos rubios levanto la cabeza de su libro. Y le sonrío al recién llegado.

-¿Ya me preguntaba yo dónde estabas?

-Opino que ya lo dedujiste- El joven acantio. Suzuno, no teniendo nada interesante por hacer, se sentó junto a el para conversar -¿Qué lees?- Pregunto.

-El llamar del pasado. Es un libro sobre misterio, de un chico que tiene que enfrentar sus memorias- Izo un breve silencio –Oye, ¿Me permitirías leerte un párrafo? Me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas- Realmente le aburría pero accedió.

-Pero el no estaba seguro- Comenzó leyendo con suave voz –Todo aquello que había tratado de evadir; esos momentos, personas, lugares… todos volvían y gritaban su nombre al punto de dejarlo sordo… Ya no podría escapar más, ya no. Ahora te pregunto a ti lector… ¿Si el pasado fuera una llamada… la tomarías?- Termino de leer el párrafo –Veras- Dijo cerrando el libro –Yo aún no eh podido responder la pregunta…- Miro tranquilamente la portada del libro -¿Y tú…? ¿Si tu pasado fuera una llamada, contestarías?

-Bueno, eso depende- Ambos se miraron.

-¿De qué?

-De quien este del otro lado de la línea- Aphrodi le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Mañana tendremos entrenamiento intensivo- Dijo cambiando de tema –Chansu me dijo que se acera un partido importante, debemos estar preparados- Informo

-Ja- Bufo Nagumo –No tienes de que preocuparte Aphrodi- Respondió arrogante –Los quemare vivos- Dijo con una maliciosa mirada. De repente unos pasos se escucharon.

-¡HOLA!- Se escuchó un potente saludo. Y de un pasillo surgió un alegre Riuuji, y tras de el Hiroto.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- Dijo Nagumo –Miren que nos trajo la marea, el chico que más me alegra molestar.

-No te agás ilusiones Nagumo. Solo venimos por ropa- Dijo con una sonrisa el otro pelirrojo.

-Aphrodi, parece que ya vives en Sun Garden- Dijo Midorikawa en broma. Por un segundo un pesar apareció en su rostro, pero mantuvo una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Principalmente estaba hay por que le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos, pero por otro lado era que muchos de los miembros de Zeus estaban enojados con el.

-¿Y? ¿No se van a quedar?- Pregunto Nagumo –Apuesto a que jugaremos un buen partido –Dijo con un mirada maliciosa.

-Pues la verdad que yo pretendo quedarme el menor tiempo posible. No quiero ni acercarme a Hitomiko. Nos empezara a bombardear con preguntas _¿Entrenan mucho? ¿Se esfuerzan? Si no lo hacen los entrenare yo misma- _La expresión del rostro de todos había cambiado. Midorikawa metió, la pata_-Los hare pura mierda me escucharon._

-Si.., ya lo creo- Dijo Hitomiko de brazos cursados, justo detrás de el joven de ojos negros. El chico cayo en seco –¿Decías querido?- Pregunto con una dulce voz.

-Hi hi hitomiko. Que que alegría-Trago saliva –Verla de nuevo.

-A mi también me alegra verte Midorikawa- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, yo yo y Hiroto tenemos que… ir por nuestras cosas- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y salió corriendo, jalando a Hiroto de la camisa.

-Adiós hermana- Se despidió el pelirrojo, con una gotita de sudor.

Y así paso el resto del día. "Tranquilo" como de costumbre, solo que ahora, Suzuno no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que le dijo Gaze. Y además, estaba aquel párrafo del libro de Aphrodi.

**Abril: Bueno espero les haya gustado. De adelanto les informó que en el próximo capítulo sale Ulvidia y malpiensa algo entre Gaze y Suzuno.**

**Si les gusto, háganmelo saber por favor. Nos vemos.**

**P.D. Lamento la mala escritura.**


	7. Una noche en Sun Garden

**Abril: Ocho meses sin subir. Esto esta definitivamente mal -.-U **

Aquella tarde los entrenamientos habían resultado agotadores en su totalidad, claro debían practicar para el siguiente partido.

-Maldito Chansu- Se quejo Nagumo bañado en sudor.

-Solo estas fastidiado por que no le pudiste quitar la pelota- Dijo Suzuno igual de desfallecido.

-Hm.

-Y no le decías a Aphrodi que no se preocupara, _que los quemarías vivos_. Por favor si ni siquiera le pudiste quitar la pelota a alguien del equipo- Derramo la poca paciencia que poseía pelirrojo.

-A tú…- Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el pero con un rápido movimiento, el tercer chico interpuso su camino, lo señalo con el índice y un notable gesto de seriedad.

-Ni se te ocurra Nagumo Haruya- Advirtió, ya estaba asta la coronilla, iba a ser la cuarta pelea del día –Y tú también Suzuno, no lo provoques- Ambos suspiraron a regañadientes.

Se separaron partiendo cada quien a sus respectivos hogares. Y tan solo después de unos segundos, cuando perdieron de vista a el rubio…

-Ahora veraz %$ #- Y en un segundo, se comenzaron a golpear, solo dios sabe lo que Aphrodi les haría si se entera. Total, llegaron al orfanato y cada quien a sus respectivos cuartos, se bañaron, se prepararon, y el frío chico se tiro agotado sobre su cama. Se quedo con los ojos cerrados, tranquilo, respirando… Pero sentía que algo se le olvidaba. "Veamos. Viernes; sacar la basura, guardar su ropa, el entrenamiento, _golpear a Burn_, bañarse, acostarse…" Giro el cuerpo en dirección a la ventana para mirar el bajo sol, en dos horas estaría atardeciendo. Escucho pasos frente a su puerta.

-Que esperanzas de que te fuera a prestar atención.

-Es una lastima que sea demasiado idiota como para eso- Solo eran las chicas discutiendo sus cosas. Suspiro cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Esperanza… esperanza… esperanza…

-¡Orfanato Esperanza!- Grito sentándose de un brinco. Lo había olvidado por completo; que le había dicho que iba a ir ese día, y por más descuidado que sonara; incluso que tenía una hermana. Pero se calmo, aun era buen tiempo. Esperen… por que se preocupaba… no supo responderse.

Después de la larga caminata al otro lugar, estaba a solo unos metros de la reja. Alzo su cabeza y justo enfrente de el estaba caminando Gaze, ella también iba a entrar al orfanato. Estaba total y completamente empapada, su corto vestido azul celeste de tirantes goteaba sin parar. Se abrazaba a si misma, sin poder evitar los escalofríos que cruzaban su pálida piel. El espiral de su cabello apenas se notaba, también escurría cual gotera. Suzuno apresuro el paso y llego frente a ella.

-¿Que te paso?- Pregunto algo consternado. La pequeña de cabellos plateados alzó la vista y al momento en que sus ojos se conectaron pudo adivinar la respuesta.

_-¡Ey huerfana!- Alguien la llamo mientras pasaba cerca de un edificio. Alzo su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde surgía la voz, cuando miro hacia arriba un enorme balde de agua le cayó encima pudo escuchar las risas de los chicos, provenían de la azotea._

-Ya veo- Respondió comprensivo, una pequeña oleada de ira se extendió por su cuerpo como aquellas veces que Burn lo cabreaba y quería golpearlo, fue muy pequeña pero aun así por una extraña razón estaba allí. Los jóvenes hermanos se encaminaron al interior del establecimiento, lo primero que Suzuno pensó fue que irían adentro mas no fue así.

Gaze camino tranquila mientras chorreaba hacia el columpio de siempre, se sentó y se quedo allí sin hacer nada.

-Oye ¿No piensas entrar?- Pregunto el chico recargándose junto al poste de los juegos. La pequeña saco algo del bolsillo de su vestido azul. Suzuno abrió los ojos algo impresionado –Conseguiste una libreta- Dijo con una sonrisa calmada. Ella anoto un par de cosas y se la entrego, estaba algo mojada pero aun se podía escribir en ella.

-Voy a esperar a secarme, no quiero que me vean así, no quiero que pregunten que me paso. Ellos no saben sobre los chicos que me molestan- El delantero leyó cuidadosamente. Y se le vino a la mente lo que la recepcionista le había dicho, y además, que el mismo había comprobado.

_Era muy pequeña, no jugaba con los niños, no trataba de comunicarse, sólo se quedaba sentada en el columpio, nunca nada le importo. Si se caía, o alguien la manchaba, no le tomaba importancia_

Pero acababa de demostrarle lo contrario, algunas cosas, aunque fueran muy mínimas, si le importaban. Suzuno se quedo pensando un momento, y en su rostro una repentina sonrisa se plasmo, era una que decía "Tengo una maravillosa idea"

-Gaze…- la llamo recuperando **parte **de su seriedad -¿No te gustaría quedarte a dormir con migo? No les tendrías que decir nada- Ella la miro con sus inexpresivos ojos, pero una notable sorpresa los invadía –Anda, yo les pediré permiso eh iré por tus cosas, solo tienes que decirme donde esta tu cuarto- Después de unos segundos la pequeña reacciono, y con un torpe movimiento tomo su libreta para dibujar un mapa de los pasillos del orfanato, así el pudiera ubicarse. Le entrego la libreta –Espérame aquí, no tardo.

Camino a través de las puertas del lugar y se ayo justo la escena perfecta. La amable recepcionista ya estaba guardando unas últimas cosas y estaba discutiendo junto a Martín, el encargado del orfanato. Tomo aire y se acerco.

-Oh- Exclamo el alto hombre con sorpresa –Fuusuke… no esperaba verlo a estas horas, me han comentado que le a dado por visitar a el pequeño hielo. Me alegra- Comento con una seria sonrisa.

-Si, me a dado por visitarla de vez en cuando… am- Pensó lo que iba a decir –¿Podría Gaze quedarse a dormir esta noche en Sun garden?- Soltó yendo directo al grano. Ambos adultos lo miraron con mucha sorpresa.

-Pues…

-¡Oh por favor Martín! ¿Piénselo?- Exclamo emocionada la recepcionista –Esta es una perfecta oportunidad para ella. No se puede negar, ¿Cada cuando aparéese alguien como el? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?- Hablaba tan rápido que desbordaba alegría en cada oración, estaba arrinconando al hombre contra la pared, se veía mareado y ella con los ojos iluminados.

-Supongo… que esta bien- Declaro finalmente.

-¡Qué bien!- Salto la joven con emoción.

-Pero te advierto- Lo amenazo acercándose a Suzuno –Más te vale que no le pase nada- El joven asintió sin darle mucha importancia, mientras la mujer seguía parloteando.

-Por favor, cálmese señorita Karen- Suplico Martín. En fin el joven torció los ojos divertido y tomo rumbo al uno de los pasillos, mirando la libreta en sus manos. Antes de llegar a su destino escucho unos pasos apresurados tras de el, se giró para hallarse con la recepcionista, ¿Karen? Si mal no recuerdo.

-Fuusuke solo quería decirte… que enserio te lo agradezco mucho, no sabes lo que significa para mi... para ella. Esto podría cambiar la manera en la que es… me refiero… a que tú podrías ayudarla. Con tan solo el hecho venir a verla, sin la necesidad de nada más. Pero tu ya as echo más que eso- Suzuno estaba sorprendido ante las confecciones de Karen. Finalmente le regalo una suave sonrisa y se fue. Después de unos segundos, el joven continúo su camino, llego a la puerta indicada y se introdujo.

-De acuerdo. Necesito traerle una pijama y ropa para mañana- Se dijo; abrió el ropero y tomo una pequeña mochila verde que es colgaba en la puerta, justo frente a el estaba la pijama sobre los cajones, la metió dentro y busco lo que faltaba. El ropero estaba **colmado** de vestidos color azul, pero como para todo chico eso era algo raro, así que decidió mejor abrir uno de los cajones y meter lo que hallase.

Salio sin ser visto y llego junto a su hermana que seguía sentada y empapada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto con seriedad. Gaze lo miro algo sorprendida, su rostro reflejaba la pregunta "¿Lo lograste?" –Claro que si- Respondió este. Vaya… quien diría que sería ten bueno leyendo sus gestos, que a decir verdad no eran muchos.

Caminaron lentamente por las calles de Inazuma, el cielo ya estaba entre el crepúsculo y la noche, ninguno decía nada, tal vez solo por el echo de que no había nada de que conversar.

En un dado punto, Gaze paro de caminar y por consiguiente también Suzuno, ella lo miro por un largo rato contemplando todas las similitudes que poseían, era simplemente increíble. Simplemente increíble que el estuviese allí.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto después de un rato, pero ella solo negó con suavidad y sin expresión siguió caminando. El sol se oculto en su totalidad, el viento comenzó a soplar. La pequeña niña sorprendentemente seguía escurriendo, lo que causo que se tuviera que abrazar por el frío que tenía. Percatándose de esto, sin decir palabra alguna, se quito la chaquete morada y se la dio –Pontela- Ordeno –Te vas a enfermar- Después de mirarlo un momento obedeció.

-Aquí es- Declaro mientras abría la puerta corrediza de Sun garden. Como costumbre, se quitaron los zapatos antes de continuar su camino. De camino a la sala los pequeños pies de Gaze dejaron marcas de agua en la madera mas por un leve descuido resbalo. En un instantáneo reflejo, Suzuno la agarro de la parte superior del brazo para evitar que cayera, dejándola de cierto modo medio colgada y parada de su agarre.

En ese momento Ulvida entro a la habitación y lo que ella vio fue algo completamente diferente. Para ella esa escena solo representaba una cosa; Un Gazel, que estaba obligando a una niña, notablemente menor a el, a entrar al orfanato. Pero nadie podía culparla, la escena se veía algo ruda; el agarre del mayor paresia ser muy fuerte pero no era así, y dado que ella estaba entre parada y caída uno podría deducir que la esta llevando a la fuerza.

La chica de pelo azul frunció profundamente el seño.

-¿¡Como te atreves Gazel?! ¿¡En que demonios estabas pensando?!- Grito. Por su mente pasaban millones de explicaciones a esa escena, pero la que más le retumbaba en la cabeza era "¡Maldito pervertido!, se quiere violar a una menor ¿O YA LO HIZO?" Se pregunto alarmada ya que Gaze traía puesta la chaqueta morada que ella ya tanto conocía. En solo un segundo, Suzuno comprendió la expresión en su rostro, el enojo invadió desmesuradamente sus venas.

-¡¿QUÉ!?- Grito perplejo -¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso? ¡Mira el parecido, TONTA! ¡Es mi hermana!- De todas las veces que había tenido discusiones con Reina, esta se había pasado de la raya. La joven se tomo un milisegundo para captar las similitudes, y una oleada de vergüenza la invadió, se puso roja como un tomate mientras apretando fieramente los puños.

-¿Por qué esta mojada?- Pregunto aun dudosa.

-Unos idiotas que la molestan la mojaron…- Contesto con frialdad.

-Ya veo- Dijo acercándoles algo humillada –No me… habías dicho que tenías… una hermana- Suzuno la miro con intensidad "Pervertida, malpensada" pensó, eh inmediatamente por la manera en que estaba siendo mirada, Ulvida comprendió. Como respuesta también lo fulmino con la vista. Dejando eso de lado, se agacho un poco frente a Gaze.

-Y dime… ¿Como te llamas?- Pregunto con una amable sonrisa, pero no recibió respuesta. El joven la tomo del hombro y la elevo a su nivel para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Se llama Gaze…- Declaro –Y es muda- Otra oleada de pena la lleno.

-Co como lo siento- Trato de disculparse pero fue cortada.

-No te molestes- Ella; lo miro con tristeza y culpabilidad, el; frío eh inexpresivo –Vamos Gaze- Llamo a su hermana para que lo siguiera –Ten cuidado, no te vayas a volver a resbalar- Aquella frase cargaba un fuerte énfasis en el "Volver a caer" En silencio, Reina observo sus espaldas mientras se iban, había sido tan estupida...

-Esta es la fría y esta es la caliente, puedes tomar una de las toallas que están junto al lavamanos- Mientras explicaba para que la niña pudiera tomar un buen baño y tratar por algún milagro no enfermarse, capto la escondida mirada de Ulvida que cautelosamente observaba fuera del cuarto de su compañero, aun no estaba del todo segura de que el no tuviera otras intenciones. Ante el informe recién recibido, Gaze asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo todas las indicaciones –Te dejo sola- Dijo finalmente cerrando ambas puerta tras de el y al rozar el hombro de su compañera la fulmino con la mirada –Malpensada- Murmuro. Ante esta acusación se tenso, pero no se lo contradijo, por que de cierto modo era verdad.

El ex-capitán de Polvo de Diamante se sentó a esperar en la sala y no mucho después Ulvida junto a el. Para ella, después de lo que paso, el silencio el era terriblemente incomodo mas el conservo so seriedad sin ser afectado.

Minutos más tarde, Gaze salio de su calida ducha, la cual había aliviado los dolores de su helado cuerpo, para buscara su hermano. Su cabello, completamente empapado, se la alacio a tal punto que llegaba mas debajo de la espalda. Su piyama consistía en un camisón, que milagrosamente no era azul, de color salmón que le llegaba a las rodillas.

-¿Todo bien? ¿No tuviste problemas?- Pregunto inexpresivo el joven cuando llego con ellos. Ella asintió tranquila mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a los adolescentes. Todos se miraron sin decir nada.

-¿Qué hacen despiertos?- Pregunto Osamu con un severo tono al entrar a la sala –Ya es tarde deberían…- Pero detuvo sus palabras al mirar a la pequeña –Estar dormidos…- Miro a sus compañeros con un gesto cuestionarte. Suzuno suspiro cansado, debía explicarlo otra vez.

-Desarm, ella es mi hermana- El alto chico abiro los ojos sorprendido mas suavizo la mirada y sonrió.

-Un placer- Dijo calidamente mas recordó a lo que venia –De cualquier modo, es mejor que ya vallan a sus camas, es tarde- Antes de irse le sonrió una vez mas a la pequeña –Espero pases una buena noche en Sun Garden- Le deseo como el hermano mayor que se sentía con todo aquel que viviese en el orfanato. No entendía los motivos, nada en especial, pero le alegraba el suceso y no necesitaba explicaciones.

-Bueno, Gaze, ya oíste, vamos- Dijo parándose pero al instante Ulvida lo imito.

-¿Va a dormí con tigo?- Pregunto incrédula. No le dio tiempo para responder por que en un segundo ya estaba a la ofensiva –De ningún modo, ella dormirá conmigo- Dijo con fuerza acercándose a la infante –No permitiré que duerma con tigo _Gazel. _Las chicas deben dormir con las chicas– Dijo como una fiera desconfiada. El chico torció los ojos ante su comportamiento.

-Como quieras- Dijo dándole la espalda –Gaze, si necesitas algo mi cuarto; es la segunda puerta a la izquierda en el tercer pasillo- La pequeña Fuuzuke asintió. Cuando desapareció de su vista miro a Queen inexpresiva.

-Ven- Le dijo con suavidad en la voz- Caminaron un par de pasillos dieron unos giros y finalmente llegaron –Este es mi cuarto- Dijo abriendo una puerta con letras azules de borde blanco que deletreaban claramente **REINA YAGAMI**.

La habitación tenía telas colgadas aquí y allá, todas de distintos tonos de azules. Ese era definitivamente la clase de cuarto que Gaze desearía tener. La seca mirada se suavizo ante la apariencia del lugar.

-Déjame encontrarte algo para que puedas dormir- Dijo mirando alrededor de su cuarto y después de pensarlo unos segundos dijo –Tengo una idea- Todo lo suave: colchas, sabanas, cojines, peluches, **todo**, lo puso en el centro de la habitación creando una gran cama acolchonada. Cuando termino miro a la pequeña que se sentaba sobre el desnudo colchón de su cama –¿Que te parece?- Pregunto sonriente. Gaze asintió varias veces con la cabeza en señal de aprobación –Muy bien, ven, siéntate- La invito –No tardo, solo me pongo la pijama y regreso- Le informo metiéndose al baño.

Lentamente, la albina se deslizo al acojinado suelo y espero paciente comenzando a sentir los efectos de un día pesado.

-Tienes sueño- Pregunto con una risita al volver mientras se sentaba a su lado. Se recostó de espaldas mirando al techo –Gaze ¿Cierto?- Pregunto sin esperar respuesta ni mirarle –Es un nombre curioso… Debe ser- Comenzó después de un silencio –Maravilloso encontrar a tu hermano ¿No?- Esta ves se giro para encararla. La pequeña la miro con sus grandes ojos mas lentamente asintió con algo de tristeza –No me imagino que sucedería si volviera a ver a alguno de mis familiares- Confeso igualmente triste –Debe ser maravilloso- Repitió. El silencio nuevamente colmo la habitación.

-¿Que piensas de el?- Gaze mostró un leve geto de confusión –De Gazel- Seguía sin entender –De…- Pauso –Suzuno- Susurro. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba por su nombre, resultaba extraño, pero acogedor. Después de un momento la pequeña se esforzó por esbozar una minúscula sonrisa, Ulvida no sabia que significaba, solo sabia que era una buena respuesta. Se miraron mutuamente un largo rato –Tu sabes lenguaje de señas ¿Cierto?- Pregunto con cautela de no ofenderla, recibiendo un afirmativo -¿Podrías enseñarme un poco?- Pregunto algo emocionada. La menor la miro por un largo tiempo, aparentemente frecuentaba mucho este gesto provocando que Reina se pusiera nerviosa. Asintió.

-Genial- Dijo con una sonrisa, sentándose de chinito junto a ella –Primero algo facil… por ejemplo… "Yo me llamo Ulvida"- Sugirió.

Gaze levanto la mano para que la peliazul la mirara, cerro los tres dedos de en medio y con la seña ya lista se coloco la mano en el pecho

-¿Eso es yo?- La infante asintió.

Y así pasaron los minutos, media hora, una hora. Ulvidea preguntando y preguntando "¿Cómo se dice casa? ¿Cómo se dice familia? ¿Cómo se dice perro?" Cometía incontables errores pero estaba disfrutándolo mucho y al parecer la pequeña también daba señales de hacerlo.

-Pff- Resoplo –Es mas difícil de lo que pensé- Dijo riendo mas paro llenando su rostro de indeciso. Estaba insegura o dudosa de algo, de eso no había duda –Y ¿Cómo se dice…yo te amo?- Susurro. La albina, en un principio confundido, le dio las señas con lentitud, terminando con su puño sobre el corazo –Muchas gracias Gaze…

**Abril: Sentí que el capitulo se hizo infinito. Decidí cortarlo por que estaba haciéndose muy largo, originalmente no acaba aquí pero ni modo. Espero enserio no tardarme otra vez en subir. Pero la neta Fancictionistas tengo muchas cosas que hacer -.-**

**Les agradezco toneladas a los que aun siguen con migo. **

**¡LO LAMENTO OTRA VEZ!**

**Especiales disculpas a Kv-chan, Mademoiselle le Chat y a Alone Dakaro quienes me comentaron en el ultimo capitulo y han de ser las que mas han esperado. **

**Gracias a la nueva lectora y comentarista de este fic o0Michi Suzukaze0o tu no tuviste que esperar tanto. También especiales disculpas a Amy Mikoto por echarle una mentirita ayer.**

**Espero capitulo largo traiga perdón a Abril de feathered moon wings u.u**

**Las buenas noticias son que acabo de salir de vacaciones, las malas… no soy muy comprometida…**

**P.D.: Como le e dado muchas cosas que corregir a mi editora, badgirlanime, este mejor no se lo envié, por eso esta sin corregir.**


End file.
